Description of Related Art pertaining to a breast nipple stimulation device includes as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,456, issued to Edie D. Armstrong, on Feb. 16, 1999, entitled Apparatus and Method for Correcting Flat, Inverted or Retracting Nipples of Varying Sizes, discloses a device for correcting flat, inverted or retracting human nipples that primarily uses suction as applied to the breast and areola area.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,335,183, issued to John Bulatti, on Feb. 26, 2008, entitled Nursing Aid System, discloses a nursing aid system that uses a breast cup and a nipple extender. This patent device would encase the breast in a cup and use a nipple extender to reach the nipple for feeding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,192, issued to An-Chuan Wu, on Sep. 5, 1978, entitled Biological Tissue Exercising Device, discloses a biological tissue exercising device. This device uses suction to exercise the front of the breast to stimulate the nipple and to exercise the tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,502, issued to Kathrine Clark, on Feb. 13, 2007, entitled Areola Pad, discloses a special areola pad to protect the breast areola and nipple during feeding.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.